With the continuous development of the display technology, the flexible display panels attract much attention, and the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are widely applied in the flexible display panel technology due to being self-luminous, having high contrast, and being bendable.
Compared with conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) display panels, the OLED display panels have higher manufacturing cost and greater manufacturing difficulty. In order to reduce the manufacturing difficulty of the flexible display panel, the Micro-LED display panels are developed due to having lower manufacturing cost, less manufacturing difficulty, higher brightness, higher luminous efficiency and lower power consumption than the OLED display panels, while being bendable.
However, a large stress is applied to a pixel electrode in the Micro-LED display panel during the bending process, and a light emitting unit bonded with the pixel electrode easily peels off due to the large stress, which results in a defective pixel in the Micro-LED display panel, and reduces the display effect of the Micro-LED display panel.